gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval Host
"It is amusing to me that you attempt to rationalize their true intent; their unwavering tenacity, their endless hordes, their terrible weapons that choke out suns. It is all done in the name of the First Evil." The Primeval Host was a legion of demons that predated most worlds in the universe, their creation roughly coinciding with the sudden birth of the Ancient Fear and subsequent inception of life. Though Moros did not directly command the Host, their power derived directly from him, prompting them to constantly work in his favor. They spanned nearly all worlds, sometimes even infesting realms such as Aquila due to the Ancient Fear's unique connection to the land. Biologically, demons were a remarkably diverse species with great genetic variation; the Host employed all races of demon. Generally speaking, demons were completely immune to mortal weaponry, and they could not be wounded or even slowed down even by materials such as diamond. However, they were vulnerable to godly weapons such as the Invidere or the Crucible and could sometimes be weakened by magic or alchemy. Moros, the Demon God "We had toppled empires and slain gods, but never had we faced an enemy so intangible and alien as Moros - the Ancient Fear, who sees everything and thinks his own dark thoughts which we could never comprehend." Also known as the Ancient Fear or the First Evil, Moros was a primordial entity that is generally accepted to be the embodiment of chaos and the force that drives the living to their ultimate doom. Suspected to be the "unintentional" creator of the gods, Moros was the first and most powerful being in existence, possessing abilities and insight that would dwarf any other being's. He was not omnipotent, but had the power to peer into a wide range of possible futures and could sense the true nature of any living thing, mortal or otherwise. The Demon God's other children, the Primeval Host, served as unwitting servants of his will, but most had no love or respect for him, instead working to serve their own selfish desires. Moros was unnervingly calm and calculating to the point where his thoughts could not be described as human or even godly. By the few in any generation to which he directly conversed with, he was described as incomparably wise and intelligent; never joking or misleading but always possessing a vague sense of irony, derision, and detatched pragmatism. He was very aware of his superiority over other beings but rarely underestimated his few enemies. The Ancient Fear's natural form was a nebulous state that could appear in any location at a given time, though he often manifested in a wide range of physical bodies, especially during times of weakened condition. While trapped outside the universe, Moros' hatred and desire for revenge manifested as a gaseous cloud of black and red essence. Moros' true intentions are unknowable and solmenly conform to the mortal notions of good or evil. His moniker of Demon God is a common misnomer, as he was a being invariably above the gods. "The Ancient Fear's natural form was a nebulous state that could appear in any location at a given time, though he often manifested in a wide range of physical bodies." Minos, the Demon King One of the most powerful children of Moros, Minos served as the de-facto Demon King, possessing authority over most of the Host. Unlike the Demon God, Minos gave direct orders to the demon hordes, and other prominent figures within the Host were considered to be his inferiors both in power and authority. Still, the demon people inherently cared most for themselves, and many of Minos' subservients constantly schemed to overthrow him. Moirai, the Demon Seers Clotho.png|Clotho Lachesis.png|Lachesis Atropos.png|Atropos The sisters of the Moirai, known as Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, acted as the Seers of the Primeval Host, constantly giving Minos counsel via vague prophesies and insight into the enemy. Their prophetic powers were infallible, but they were also formidable fighters; their combined power was arguably equal to that of Minos himself. Interestingly, during a demon infestation, the Moirai are typically the first of the Host's forces to appear. For that reason, their presence in a world typically marked its imminent end. Sotmr, the Demon Inquisitor Regarded as the Hand of Minos, Sotmr was one of the Host's most vicious warriors, but was not quite clever compared to his peers. Sotmr generally led the armies of the Host into glorious battle and hunted down the enemies of the Demon King, hence his title of Inquisitor. Despite having two heads, Sotmr was indeed a single being. Bethecles, the Demon Emissary In ancient tales of the conquests of the Host, immediately after the appearance of the Moirai, the next demon lieutenant to manifest was Bethecles, Emissary of the demons. Not especially powerful but remarkably charismatic, Bethecles was the mouthpiece of King Minos and usually one to negotiate the unconditional surrender of the enemy. If they refused, Bethecles would bring news of their resistance back to Minos, after which Sotmr and the others would be dispatched to annihilate them. Polyrath, the Demon Outcast A demon lieutenant of relatively little authority but great power, Polyrath was a friend of Sotmr, often fighting alongside him in great conquests. However, Polyrath was easily the most ambitious of Minos' lieutenants, and eventually conspired to murder Sotmr. His gambit suceeded with the help of the mortal Triton, though Sotmr's spirit endured and would reform in time. Miscellaneous Demons *The Ender Dragon - Known to inhabited the End dimension, the Ender Dragon was a mostly mindless beast that operated mostly out of instinct. The strange Endermen served it faithfully until its will was shattered by Makrozoia, prompting to the Endermen to relucatantly pledge their allegiance to him. *The Wither - Like the Ender Dragon, the Wither was an animal-like creature. It usually roamed the endless plains of the demon realm until it was summoned into the living world through an occult ritual. *The Nightmare Legion - A rogue division of the Primeval Host, the Nightmare Legion had no formal leader or even hierarchy, only pledging their service to beings that could their power to them. For a time, they served Minos, until they were defeated and later recruited by Makrozoia. Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere